1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-012315, filed on Jan. 20, 2000, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-005452, filed on Jan. 12, 2001, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The present invention relates to an online-composite servicing method for providing other services concurrently with the execution of an online game, a recording medium recorded with a program for realizing the method, and an online-composite servicing system.
2. Related Art
A role playing game, or an online game, progresses with time approximate to the real time. In this case, the user playing a displayed player advances the game as it is to a next event. While the game is progressing, the user playing a displayed player can naturally leave the computer to read or listen to, for example, music.
There already exists a technique for executing a plurality of applications concurrently but independently, as in Windows (i.e., the registered Trade Mark of Microsoft). In this case, it is easily realized to listen to the music or read on the computer screen concurrently with the execution of the game.
Here, the user intends mainly to play the online game, and the situation without an event is frequently compensated by other tastes. It is, therefore, desirable that even the listening or reading user can return to continue the game instantly if the event occurs.
In the online games of today, the services for chats in the game have been available, but it has not been realized yet to support the services for reading or listening to the musical contents.
Even if the other services (e.g., listening to the musical contents or the reading) concurrent with the play of the online game can be realized, the online game space is continued. It is, therefore, expected to provide an environment where the user playing a displayed player is not disconnected from another user playing a displayed player in the game space.